Talk:Arbiters of Hexis/@comment-91.158.140.237-20141106205335/@comment-91.158.140.237-20141107043732
Wow. Not a single thing you just said actually holds up upon closer inspection, except Arbiters max rank being a part of the end-game (but that's completely irrelevant since the absurdity is the comparison between the syndicates, not the raw values). First: you are never consistently getting 2 Sensors/round from Alad V. He drops Sensor maybe 70% of the time and maybe 30% of that is two. It averages at a bit under 1 sensor per run based on the hundred-odd runs I've made thus far (perhaps average 1). Considering you don't get them naturally from anywhere where you normally play (Jupiter is done by the 5th day of playing), you always have to grind for them and you need 1/day for Forma anyways (Orokin Cells at least drop from Corrupted Vor, on Ceres and in the Derelict so there're plenty of natural lategame OCell sources). In short, while you of course have infinite Morphics from just doing XP runs on Sechura (not to mention, if you actually run out of them, farming them on Mars is absurdly efficient, getting up to almost 1 Morphics/minute with Nekros) and Gallium since it's not used for daily crafts (or much for anything else either; after both Lanka and Opticor, I still have tons of Gallium without ever farming one second), and Control Modules/Detonite Ampules/Fieldron Samples are things you end up having thousands of excess and nothing to use them on. Thus, Neural Sensor is by far the most rare of the sacrifices. Not a real problem since it's such a small number, but way bigger a sacrifice than any other faction (especially since the jokes like Control Modules, Detonite Ampules and Fieldron Samples are included for whatever reasons). Bo Prime Handle is not more common than any other prime component - you might be thinking of Bo Prime Ornament. The fact that you've never had a Loki Prime Helm tells me all I need to know: You appear to be clueless about prime component rarities, drop locations and values. Let me enlighten you a bit. Bo Prime Handle only drops in one location (T4E) and it has a 5% drop rate there. It's the most rare prime component in the game, easily verified by comparing the secondary market prices of the item (you'll be lucky to get a Bo Prime Handle for under 40p). The only other item that even comes close to comparing to Bo Prime Handle is ironically Loki Prime Helmet which is also an Arbiters-sacrifice (technically it drops in two places now but given how rare T4Sabo is, easiest way to get it is still the C-rotation of T4Survival, which is quite possibly the hardest prize zone to reach, and even there Loki P Helmet has fairly poor drop chances). Compare that to any other faction; it's not even close. You're paying a total of 100p + Forma if converting these components to platinum. You could buy most unique event-only mods with that. Or 5 potatoes. To put all this into perspective: Steel Meridian sacrifices combined (potato + Fang Prime Handle + Rhino Prime Helmet) run a total of maybe 30p on the secondary market. And 20p of that is the potato. The prime parts are 70p more expensive for the Arbiters (80p for Arbiters, 10p for Steel Meridian). Red Veil is even cheaper than Steel Meridian (maybe 8p combined) and Cephalon Suda is perhaps slightly more (maybe 13p if you're lucky). The other "expensive" factions are New Loka (Nyx P Helmet runs about 10p, same with Orthos P Blade) at 20p and the Perrin Sequence at ~38p (35p of which is the Scindo P Blade, Mag P Helmet is lucky to sell for 3p). The sacrifices for Arbiters are twice more valuable than the next most expensive ones and four times as expensive as the sacrifices for any other faction. That's not "a bit more expensive", that's "absolutely ridiculous". At least they aren't requiring maxed rank 10 rare mods, but seriously, why are both of the ridiculously rare components for the same faction? Especially since the same faction also has the most rare everything else (hell, even Orokin Reactor is more expensive to build than Orokin Catalyst since Reactor requires more valuable components; a trivial difference but still a difference - the only sacrifice that isn't the "most rare in its category" for Arbiters is Nano Spores).